hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Elusive Targets
Elusive Targets is a new gameplay concept introduced in HITMAN™. Description Elusive Target missions are unique, as they only appear once, and if the mission ends in any way, other than restarting, they cannot be attempted again. So far, they've appeared at a rate of roughly once every two weeks. The target cannot be seen on the map or through Instinct Mode, but the briefing gives small clues about their location. The level is also modified during the mission to seal off certain areas that are available during normal gameplay, and/or will have extra guards. When a new target is added to the game, players only have a limited time (initially ca. 48 hours, though the norm has since become a whole week) to compete in the mission, or it'll be lost. What exactly classifies as completion is still uncertain, as some players have gotten the rewards even after failing a mission. Rewards After completing varying amounts of Elusive targets, the player unlocks a new Suit for Agent 47 to wear. The suits are based on Agent 47's earlier suits, worn in the previous games of the franchise. All unlockable suits can be worn in every game mode and level. *Absolution Suit - Finish 5 Elusive Target missions *Blood Money Suit - Finish 10 Elusive Target missions *Agent 47's Signature Suit (With Gloves) - Finish 13 Elusive Target missions Starting from Elusive Target 14, more suits were added; Accomplishments before November 14th don't count towards these outfits. * Terminus - Complete 1 Elusive Target with a Silent Assassin rating * Winter Suit - Complete 5 Elusive Targets with a Silent Assassin rating * Tuxedo (With Gloves) - Complete an Elusive Target in Paris * Italian Suit (With Gloves) - Complete an Elusive Target in Sapienza * Summer Suit (With Gloves) - Complete an Elusive Target in Marrakesh * Casual Suit (With Gloves) - Complete an Elusive Target in Bangkok * Tactical Gear (With Gloves and a hat) - Complete an Elusive Target in Colorado * White VIP robe - Complete an Elusive Target in Hokkaido Targets #The Forger (Sergei Larin) - May 13th, 2016 #The Congressman (Anthony L. Troutt) - May 27th, 2016 #The Prince (Adalrico Candelaria) - June 8th, 2016 #The Sensation (Jonathan Smythe) - June 14th, 2016 #The Gunrunner (Vito Đurić) - July 1st, 2016 #The Twin (Dylan Narváez) - July 15th, 2016 #The Wildcard (Gary Busey) - July 21st, 2016 #The Broker (Howard Moxon) - August 5th, 2016 #The Black Hat (Owen Wagner) - August 26th, 2016 #The Pharmacist (Nila Torvik) - September 16th, 2016 #The Fixer (Xander Haverfoek) - October 12th, 2016 #The Identity Thief (Brendan Conner) - October 21st, 2016 #The Ex-Dictator (Richard Ekwensi) & The Gold-Digger (Inez Ekwensi) - November 1st, 2016 #The Chef (Gabriel Santos) - November 14th, 2016 #The Angel of Death (Etta Davis) - December 2nd, 2016 #The Guru (Richard J. Magee) - December 16th, 2016 #The Food Critic (Wen Ts'ai) - December 30th, 2016 #The Chameleon (Richard M. Foreman) - January 13th, 2017 #The Blackmailer (Walter Williams) - January 27th, 2017 # The Warlord (Adeze Oijofor) - February 10th, 2017 #The Doctor (Pavel Frydel) & The Surgeon (Akane Akenawa) - February 24th, 2017 Gallery TheForgerSergeiLarin.png|Sergei Larin "The Forger". AnthonyTrout.png|Anthony Trout "The Congressman". TheCardinalAdalricoCandelaria.png|Adalrico Candelaria "The Prince". JonathanSmytheHITMAN.png|Jonathan Smythe "The Sensation". TheGunrunnerVitoDuric.jpg|Vito Đurić "The Gunrunner". TheTwinDylanNarvaez.png|Dylan Narváez "The Twin" TheWildcardGaryBuseyHITMAN2016.png|Gary Busey "The Wildcard" TheBrokerHowardMoxon.png|Howard Moxon "The Broker" TheBlackHatHITMAN2016.png|Owen Wagner "The Black Hat" ThePharmacistHITMAN2016.png| Nila Torvik "The Pharmacist" HITMAN2016TheFixer.png|Xander Haverfoak "The Fixer" Brendan Conner.jpg|Brendan Conner "The Identity Thief" HITMAN2016ElusiveTarget14.png|Gabriel Santos "The Chef" AngelofDeathET15HITMAN.png|Etta Davis "The Angel of Death" HITMAN2016ETTheGuru.png|Richard J. Magee "The Guru" HITMANETWenTsai.png|Wen Ts'ai "The Food Critic" H2016-ElusiveSuits.jpg|Suit rewards for completing elusive targets. Trivia *There was a bug within the game where players could replay Elusive Contracts through Contracts Mode, that were uploaded with their (presumed) file names.TheKotti Twitch **For The Forger, UI_CONTRACT_TEQUILA_SUNRISE_TITLE **For The Congressman, UI_CONTRACT_MINT_JULEP_TITLE **For The Prince, UI_CONTRACT_SAZERAC_TITLE **For The Sensation, UI_CONTRACT_SHANDY_TITLE **In addition to the revealed names, all of the Elusive Target UI names are based on alcoholic drinks. *Gary Busey was selected as a target by the community, who were asked to choose between either Gary Busey or Gary Cole. This is also presumably the reason for the longer time period (168 hours, a full week) when he was available as a target.ChooseYourHit.com Cole also appeared as himself in the mission, but not as the target. *The tenth elusive target also was available for a whole week. The reason is possibly found from the official forum; a user had to leave the town for work-related reasons September 16, which meant he/she would have missed his/her 10th ET. After a brief discussion, a moderator commented that he'll ask the team if there was anything they could do. References Category:HITMAN™ Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay